


You Gotta Know [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Andy vid to Supergroove's "You Gotta Know".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Know [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morebliss).



> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/X7DI7ok7Krc)  
**Download:** [AVI (41Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/ParksandRec_YouGottaKnow_chinashop.avi) | [MP4 (18Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/ParksandRec_YouGottaKnow_chinashop.mp4) \- right-click, save as

["You Gotta Know" lyrics by Supergroove](http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Supergroove:Gotta_Know_Remix)


End file.
